


Cheeky Home Visit

by DE4THRESPECT



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE4THRESPECT/pseuds/DE4THRESPECT
Summary: Winding down for the evening, you get a phone call from an unknown caller and things escalate with you now underneath the horrifying stranger.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Kudos: 34





	Cheeky Home Visit

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in years so go easy on me haha

It was 9 in the evening. The only sounds you heard were the soft pops of popcorn kernels in your microwave. You scrolled through your phone as you awaited the three beeps that signaled to you that your buttery snack was ready. You stood in the middle of your spacious kitchen at the granite island and your eyes flitted to the glass double doors to your backyard before the signature beeping of the microwave sounded off. You felt an uneasiness in your gut. You felt as though someone was watching you yet no one was there. 

Pulling the bag of hot popcorn out of the microwave carefully, you grabbed a bowl from one of your cabinets and poured the contents into it. You walked into your living room and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table alongside your glass of water and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing your roku stick, you opened Netflix and began browsing through their catalog of romantic comedies. You picked a random film and sat back with the bowl of popcorn in your lap. 

The movie had cliche after cliche and the main character was a complete airhead but you still managed to find some entertainment value in the film. Your phone began vibrating on the coffee table approximately 32 minutes into the movie. You ignored it the first time it rang but they just called again immediately after it stopped ringing the first time. Pausing the movie, you grabbed your phone off the table and answered the unknown caller. “Hello?” Your tone practically dripped with annoyance. “Hello gorgeous.” A dark voice replied. Your body went rigid at the unfamiliar man’s overfamiliar attitude with you. “Who are you?” Your voice shakes a little as you await his answer silently hoping it’s someone you know just playing a prank on you. 

“Let’s say that I’m an...admirer of sorts. You’re gorgeous this evening. I mean...you always look stunning but that nightgown suits you well. I’d say you were wearing it just for me.” A gasp escapes your lips and your head snaps in the direction of the huge window in your living room. Before you have the chance to say anything, the unknown caller speaks once more. “Yes, my love. I can see you right now. I’d do anything to ravish your body.” A shadowy dark chuckle erupts from his throat. “W-what do you want from me?” You don’t mean for your question to come out in a squeak but your fear gets the better of you. 

“I want you and if you cooperate then I’ll let you go~” He says with a singsong voice. A battle erupts within you. You begin contemplating whether or not to call the cops. Would the cops even get here on time? Would they even be of any help? The man on the other end of the call sighs loudly as he begins to grow impatient. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me and let me in?” You could practically hear the smug smirk on his face. Squeezing your eyes shut, you make your decision. 

“Yes.” You manage to choke out. “Unlock the side door for me, doll.” The line went dead. Reluctantly, you stood on your two feet and walked over to the side door. You unlocked the top and bottom lock and sat on your couch awaiting his arrival. The door creaked open and looking over you could see a fairly tall man dressed in a black cloak, boots and a ghost mask enter your home. Ghostface. His steps got louder as he got closer to your living room space. You squeezed your eyes shut when he walked up right behind you. He came around the couch and softly caressed your chin. 

“Don’t be scared. I won’t do anything to you...so long as you behave of course.” You wince slightly as his gloved hand begins to caress your right cheek. Opening your eyes, you’re greeted by his mask shifted in a way so you could see the shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “That’s it, doll. Look at me.” Your breath hitched at the way he purred the pet name “doll.” His face inched closer to yours. His full lips were on your own. A messy clashing of tongues and teeth. Nipping and biting at your bottom lip drawing enough blood that it dribbled down your chin. 

He pulled away to lick up the mess he made. “Fear and arousal is my favorite combination.” He reached into his left boot to pull out a knife to which he licked up and down sensually. Although you couldn’t see his eyes through the mask, you could still sense the intensity as he looked down at you while tonguing his knife. He straddled your body and brought the blade to your neck. A moan of surprise escaped your lips as he applied slight pressure to your throat nicking your skin just enough to draw blood. A smirk decorated his lips and he began trailing kisses down your neck and across your collarbones. 

The blade of the knife cut through the straps of your black nightgown. A playful “oops” leaving the sadist’s lips as the fabric pooled around your waist. He stood up observing his handiwork. Your face was flushed and your chest heaving. Embarrassedly exposed to a complete stranger like this excited you maybe more than it should’ve. Your nipples were hardened and excited at the physical attention he was giving you. “Stand up.” His command was simple and you obliged. The nightgown fell to the floor and you stepped out of the fabric almost completely exposed to him. 

If his grin was any indicator, he was most certainly pleased with your presentation. He stalked toward you once more. His hands feverishly touching every inch of your body. The blade of his knife once again destroying your clothes as he cuts through the fabric of your panties leaving you fully exposed. “I suppose it isn’t fair that you’re the only one naked here, hmm?” He unbuckles his boots and takes off his pants and boxers revealing his long, girthy cock. “Turn around, doll.” He grabs your shoulders and turns your body around. 

You hear shuffling behind you and presume he’s taking off his mask so he can take off the rest of his clothes. “Turn back around.” And so you do and when you face him once more, he smashes his lips against yours pushing you back down into your couch. You moan into his mouth as his knee presses against your sex. He trails kisses down your neck and torso until he reaches your heat. He smirks before burying his face into your arousal. His tongue licks long stripes on your cunt and your hand instinctively flys to the back of his head. 

His mouth latches on to your sensitive bud as a finger prods at your slick entrance. Sliding a single finger in, he curls it up as he thrusts it in and out of you. Soft pleas leave your lips. “More please...” Oh how pathetic you sounded. You could feel him smile against your sex as you begged for more. He obliged and added a second finger. Stopping his oral ministrations, he growled “You’re so greedy, my love.” And with that, your cunt squeezed around his fingers in a wordless response to his use of more pet names. 

His fingers and tongue worked in tandem. Your eyes rolling back as he expertly curled them to hit just the right spot. You could feel yourself on the brink of orgasm. The coil in your stomach wound tighter and tighter as he pleasured your wet arousal. You were close and he could feel it too. The erotic noises you made became louder and your pleas to cum grew more and more in number. And just as you were about to clench down around his fingers — he pulled them out. You let out a strangled moan as you watched him lick your slickness off of his fingers. A wave of courage washed over you, his gaze on you intense and curious. 

You pushed him back against the couch by his shoulders. An amused moan left his lips as you sank onto your knees. “Oh?” His left hand softly caressed and petted your hair as you wrapped your lips around his aching length and releasing with an obscene pop. Your tongue licked at the precum dripping from the slit of the head of his cock. “Such a tease” He groaned as he watched you pump his cock with one hand. Licking the head of his length, you took him into your mouth and began bobbing your head up and down his dick. 

He growled at the feeling of your warm mouth wrapped around him. The hand left on the back of your head began guiding you up and down his hard length. “Alright baby...as much as I wanna cum down your throat, I want to cum inside of you.” He pulls your head off of his cock. Drool dribbles down your chin as you stare at him with half-lidded eyes. You straddle him on the couch and position his thick length at your entrance and sink onto him. Both of you moan in unison at the feeling of being connected. 

You begin bouncing up and down on him. A lewd chorus composed of skin slapping accompanied by moans of ecstasy were all that filled your living room. Your slick heat wrapped around his cock like a perfect puzzle piece as if you two were made for one another. He smashes his lips against yours in a fervent kiss. His tongue fighting with yours for dominance as you set a good rhythm. He pulls back from you. “On all fours, doll.” You oblige and expose yourself to him and wait for him to fill you up once more.

You bit your lip in anticipation as you felt the head of his cock at your entrance once more. Once more, you both sighed in euphoria as he grabbed your hips and pushed himself into your cunt. He started a relentless pace fucking you into your couch. You began drooling all over the decorative pillows on your couch as his cock slid in and out of your heat. You rubbed circles on your clit while his grip on your hips tightened. He was close. His hips began to stutter. His breath grew more ragged with each thrust. That same familiar coil began to wind tighter and tighter as you grew closer to orgasm. “I’m gonna cum” you moaned out.

Your fingers worked more fervently on your clit as you felt yourself teetering on the edge of ecstasy. The coil finally snapped. Your body shook as you clenched down around his length coaxing a groan from him as he was beginning to reach his own high. He could only muster a few more strokes before coming undone and painting your walls white. Pulling out of you, you could feel his seed drip from your cunt. He stood up from the couch and began dressing himself. “Thanks so much for the fun, doll.” A smirk decorated his lips and he pulled his mask down before walking toward the side door and exiting your home. 

Covering yourself with your blanket, you made your way to your bedroom to change yourself into a new nightgown seeing as a certain stranger destroyed your favorite one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you managed to get some enjoyment out of this despite me being rusty xoxo


End file.
